


The Pharaoh's Lover

by Gemstarzah



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Twin Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: When Atem comes face to face with his twin brother as a slave, what will he do about it?





	The Pharaoh's Lover

The red as blood cape swirled around his legs as he strode proudly into the throne room. His throne room. Shimon had brought word that Mahad was busy outside, dealing with a small contingent of slavers who had come to see if the mighty Pharaoh was interested in any of their wares.

Atem had dismissed the thought initially when Shimon had brought the matter to him, until his advisor had mentioned they had living slaves with them, and that initial reports who had thought them traders were wrong.

Atem’s blood boiled. Slavery was outlawed in Egypt around the time he had been born. That did not stop the fact that his own brother, younger by only a few minutes, had been stolen from them when they were mere infants. While he did not remember his little brother at all, his father had told him that they had the same hair, but otherwise that was where their resemblance to each other stopped.

He was very glad that Mahad was busy doing his job and making sure none with ill intent entered the throne room, but did he have to take so long? After all, Mahad was one of his closest friends, and Atem trusted him to do the right thing.

“Shimon?”

The slightly spiky grey haired man came forward from where he had been sitting behind and to the left of the throne.

“Yes Pharaoh?”

“Tell me, how many were reported to be in this group? Mahad is indeed taking a while.”

Shimon was silent for a few moments, and Atem waited patiently for an answer.

“Thirty sire, though I asked Mahad to only allow ten in, since I know you wouldn’t want to look at all of them.”

Atem groaned.

“While I am glad you thought of that, I wish he would hurry up.”

He was already annoyed enough that slavers dared to come here, a place where their practice was forbidden.

A few moments later Mahad entered, with an odd expression on his face almost close to disgust but not, walking swiftly over to join the other High Preists and Priestess where they were waiting. Shimon retreated back to his seat for now. Atem sat up, watching the doorway.

Two men walked in, both looking quite richly dressed. Atem straightened looking at the group, a stern expression on his face. He was surprised when one of the slavers glared at him.

“Just what are you doing over there Akannon!”

_Akannon? That’s not my name…_

Atem glanced over and saw Seto moving to intercept the slaver and shook his head slightly. His cousin stopped, surprised. _Let’s see just how deep a hole these two will dig themselves._

“You should be outside you whelp… waiting to come in! How dare you escape and look like the Pharaoh,” the other man scolded.

This one, Atem noted, had a furled whip in his hand, and he seriously hoped the man wouldn’t be foolish enough to try and strike him with it. The fact they were insulting him without realizing it, was trouble enough, but add a whip strike, and their heads might just hit the ground… unattached.

“Are you listening, you moron? That is not your seat, get off it and get outside! We’ll deal with you later…”

There was something in the snarling voice that had Atem rise from his seat.

“ **Enough!”**

Both men flinched at his voice, falling silent.

“Now, who is this Akannon whom you seem to think I am? Bring him to me!”

 _If I am who they seem to think I am, then they will not find Akannon outside will they?_ The man holding the coiled whip staggered backwards, almost tripping over his own feet as he moved outside, trying to not turn his back on Atem.

When the man came back in, pushing another younger man in front of him, Atem smirked. The smirk vanished however when the slaver hit the slave in the back of the knees making him almost hit his head on the floor as he fell over. One thing he did notice as the slaves head went downward, was that the hair was black mostly, but also edged in purple… like his own.

He heard Isis, as well as Mahad gasp as they too saw this.

The slave remained on the ground, kness bent underneath himself, forearms also on the ground, head down. His clothing was torn and covered in dirt. Both slavers were very pale now, as they realized their mistake, both dropping to their knees before him.

“Is this the one you dared to mistake me for, gentlemen?” Atem asked sternly, eyes narrowed.

The slavers winced at his tone of voice.

“We … umm .. how…”

Atem snorted.

“Too bad. Have you anything to say for yourselves before I deal with you? Slavery has been outlawed in Kemet since I was born, sixteen years ago!”

The men stammered something incoherent for a moment before one found his voice.

“What about the others?”

“The other slaves? Consider them mine now to do with as I wish? How will I pay you? By allowing you to keep your minds however…”

Atem closed his eyes, waiting for a few moments, and when he opened them, the two men were fidgeting nervously.

“You two are going straight to the limestone mines, to work there for the rest of your time.”

He looked over at the High Priests and Priestests.

“Mahad, Seto, Isis, over here if you will.”

The three came straight to him.

“Seto take a few guards with you, and escort these two fools to the mines, as well as any other slavers you find outside. Mahad, Isis, see what you can do about the rest of the slaves, take them over to the healers halls and look after them. Be patient with them.”

“And that one, Pharaoh?” Mahad asked, looking at the one slave in the room.

“I’ll take care of him… don’t worry. He’s mine.”

In all truth he did not know what he was going to do with this boy, but something had to be done. For the moment he said nothing, watching as Seto and several guards went to do what Atem had commanded. He ignored the various insults that the two slavers dared throw at him as they were dragged out of the throne room.

“Shimon?”

“Yes Pharaoh?”

“Make sure there is some record of all of this stored away. That way should other slavers dare to come here, we will know what to do with them.”

“Of course.”

Once his friends had left, Atem turned to look at the boy still on the ground nearby. He was quite thin, and Atem suspected he hadn’t had enough food for some time.

“Up you get…”

The boy eventually scrambled to his feet, and Atem looked at him. The boy didn’t seem to want to meet his eyes, he was looking at the ground.

“Look at me…” Atem said.

When the boy did, he was shocked once again. Instead of blue or any normal eye colour this boy had purple eyes. _Purple eyes? Very strange._ He did not know if the boy’s skin was the same tanned colour most Egyptians were or whether he was just dirty.

“How about getting something clean to wear? Or a bath?” he asked gently. "What's your name?" He could hardly believe the name given was the right one for this boy.

The purple eyes, just lower than his own widened.

“Really? Umm.. Yugi.”

Atem nodded.

“Follow me.. Yugi.”


End file.
